clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
System Defender
System Defender is a Club Penguin game that was launched January 13, 2011. System Defender is a Tower Defence type game. There are also eleven stamps for this game but at least five more will be added sooner or later. Enemies Red Bots *Red bots attack in large groups. *Best suited cannon: Red Yellow Bots *Yellow bots are fast.. *Best suited cannon: Yellow Purple Bots *Purple bots can take lots of damage. *Best suited cannon: Purple Boss Bots Boss bots are larger and stronger than regular bots. When some are destroyed, they drop a gear which can be used to upgrade cannons. Ultimate Protobot The leader of all bots. It was also in the Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force ds game and was rebuilt by Herbert P. Bear. The Ultimate Protobot is also capable of scanning the layout that you have placed, creating attack patterns that will be harder for you. Herbert P. Bear Herbert P. Bear is is the source and rebuilder of the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 and also controls all the small bots. Penguins *Gary the Gadget Guy *Dot the Disguise Gal *The Director *Jet Pack Guy *Rookie Challenges Challenge 38/100 The first challenge of System Defender. Robots attacked the EPF mainframe and Rookie surrendered that he is the suspect. His reason was that he thought the computer back in G's lab said "COMPUTER HUGS", accidentally letting all out of the viruses and attacked the mainframe. Challenge 47/100 A single Red Bot is around and one shot can kill it. Herbert then battles the agents with battle orders of bugs. Tempered badly when he saw his bugs defeated, he orders Klutzy to send a few Red Boss Bots. The Boss Bots being defeated, He sends the 'final' boss bot, which is a single Boss Purple Bot. Fortunately, the EPF managed to destroy it. However, this 'final' bot is not really the final. Herbert thinks he won the battle, so he orders Klutzy to send the Centipede of Doom(A large line-up of Yellow Boss Bots)! Unfortunately, for Herbert, he lost and retreats. Challenge 96/100 Dot picks up a very strong enemy signal and Gary is very familiar with it. The Ultimate Proto-Bot 10,000, destroyed at November 2008, returned for revenge. After a fierce attack patterns of Beta, Gamma, Zeta, and Onicron. The UP10K releases it's final offensive pattern, Omega. However, Omega, like the other attack patterns, lost. The UP10K surrendered and "WILL" return. It can be possible in the SWF picture many cheat sites obtained that the bot BEFORE the UP 10K is the UP10K itself with more dangers. Trivia *This game is like Plants vs. Zombies. but instead of straight. it has different directions. *This game is also similar to Doodle Defense from Armor Games. *This game is also smilar to Toy Story 3 on the Nintendo DS. *Rookie is the cause of some robots. *You can earn 1 Medal (Field-Ops) when you stop a threat for the first time, you can't receive one after beating a previously beaten level. *This is the first online sighting of Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000. *This game possibly has better graphics than the missions had.